


Who's More Likely (Romantic version)

by Moonfire14



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genre: Romance</p><p>Rating: PG</p><p>Summary: Just a few questions of Who is More Likely with Jack and Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Cuteness, Some Sexual Themes
> 
> Author's Note: First off this was not what I planned to start with after the 25 days but the actually chapter I was working on was taking too long so I improvised with this after seeing Dan and Phil play the game Who is More Likely except this one is more romantic and Jack and Mark XD
> 
> Also big thanks to the awesome Mookiteagate on Wattpad for being a dear and helping me come up with these questions. This chapter is only a handful of the questions we came up with so there will be more parts. These questions are also quite random XD
> 
> Point of View: Third Person, Author's

//x//

1\. Who is more likely to surprise the other with breakfast in bed?

Mark because he likes seeing Jack's sleepy, grinning face when he wakes up to warm pancakes in bed. Plus Mark always gets morning cuddles afterward.

2\. Who is more likely to give surprise hugs?

Jack because sometimes he feels that Mark just really needs a hug. Even if it is in the middle of filming.

3\. Who is more likely to give wake up kisses?

Mark because he knows how much Jack likes being woken up like that but on the occasions where Jack gets up before Mark, he gives morning kisses just as well.

4\. Who normally instigates the cuddling?

Both. Both Jack and Mark love cuddling. Mark instigates the cuddling more in bed and during movies but Jack instigates it more at random times during the day such as while Mark is filming with Jack.

5\. Who would be more likely to die in a horror movie?

Mark would like to say he would survive a horror movie but he knows deep down he would end up turning into a blubbering baby but that's okay because Jack would be there to save him. Or at least try.

6\. Who is more endowed?

They have never actually measured who is bigger and its not a noticeable difference but Jack is pretty sure Mark is just by a bit.

7\. Who tops in bed?

Both. It depends on what they need and want that day and both are fine with being top or bottom but Mark tops just a bit more.

8\. Who is more likely to cheat at a video game?

They don't cheat often but it does happen and more often only if they make a dirty bet on the game. Jack is willing to cheat if it gets Mark out of his pants but this all in good fun.

9\. Who is more likely to steal the other's food off their plate?

Jack because he's a cute little shit and normally Mark will feed him stuff off his plate anyway.

10\. Who is more likely to read dirty fanfictions about them?

Mark because he likes seeing how different the fans imaginations are to how reality is. Sometimes it shocks him how accurate some of the stories can be.

11\. Who is more likely to steal the other's clothes?

Jack because he likes being surrounded by Mark's smell so completely and also he gets a kick out of the comments on his videos debating whether the shirt he wore was actually his for once or Mark's.

12\. Who is more likely to start cheesily singing to the other?

Mark because he loves the little flush Jack will get on his face when he starts singing to him.

13\. Who is more likely to make the other laugh so hard they cry?

They have both made each other laugh so much they have fallen out of their chairs from the laughter with tears running down their face even as they hit the floor.

14\. Who was the one to propose?

Mark because he is a sap for romance. He did it on Christmas in the very hotel where they had met the first time in person before the convention after finding out they had picked the same hotel on accident.

15\. Who kills the spiders?

Mark kills all the spiders for Jack and never gets tired of being called to kill the arachnid in the tub because he likes being Jack's hero even for something so small.

//x//


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still had more of the Who's More Likely To questions and thought why not. There are still more questions I left out of this one so I will do a part three. But I hope to have some other story up before then cause while this is fun to do, it is neither good or challenging writing so I hope to get something proper up but for now enjoy this!

//x//

16\. Who is more likely to use a cute but silly nickname?

They both have silly nicknames for each other but Jack's tend to be sillier and he uses them far more often but they

17\. Who is more likely to add a new decoration to the apartment/house?

Jack just because Mark doesn't really decorate very often.

18\. Who is more likely to fall asleep during a late night movie?

Jack falls asleep the most during movies with his head resting on Mark's chest and Mark's arms wrapped warmly around him.

19\. Who is more likely to give the other the silent treatment when mad?

Both Mark and Jack are quite proficient at giving the silent treatment but neither of them can stay made at the other long so it's never long before they are talking again.

20\. Who is more likely to give the other massages?

Mark because he likes how Jack becomes basically putty under his hands.

21\. Who is more likely to wake up first?

Mark but he doesn't mind waking Jack up with kisses and sometimes breakfast in bed.

22\. Who takes longer getting ready in the morning?

Mark because he tries his best to tame his hair so he'll look somewhat decent for his video but then Jack just messes it up by running his fingers through it as he kisses him.

23\. Who is more likely to clean up the apartment/house?

They both tend to clean up after themselves, a habit of living alone, but Mark is normally the one who goes on cleaning sprees.

24\. Who is the big spoon?

Mark. He loves holding Jack in his arms as he drift off to sleep or are cuddling on the couch. Although he doesn't mid letting Jack be the big spoon, he prefers to be the big spoon.

25\. Who is more likely to hide during scary movies scenes?

Mark. He buries his face in the back of Jack's neck and will peer over Jack's shoulder occasionally while holding Jack around his waist.

26\. Who comforts the other during sad movies?

Jack. Mark is such a sucker for sad things and ends up crying into Jack's chest while he just rubs his back and shushes him quietly and kisses the top of his head a few times.

27\. Who is more likely to get overly jealous and possessive?

Mark, especially before they came out to the fans. Jack would get some of the fans, girls and guys alike, hitting on him at convention and Mark would have to ball his fist not to wrap his arms around Jack and pull him into his lap while saying 'Mine'. After coming out though, a lot less people hit on him and he can actually wrap his arms around Jack and let people know who the Irishman belonged to.

28\. Who is more likely to suggest adoption first?

Jack suggested adoption first but Mark wasn't far from suggesting it himself as both of them wanted a family and felt they were ready for a child. Three months later they adopted two year old Ashe.

29\. Who walked down the aisle?

Jack did because he wanted to and Mark wasn't about to argue about that. He didn't wear a dress or anything but he did walk arm in arm with his father in a white tux, smiling in that cute way he did with a pink blush on his cheeks.

30\. Who is more likely to embarrass their child at a sporting event?

Both Jack and Mark can get very enthusiastic when cheering Ashe on through her soccer matches but Ashe finds Jack more embarrassing but she doesn't worry so much about that anymore because he got banned from her matches over how often he cussed the ref out.

//x//

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know anymore. I am sick and sleepy so sorry if this sucks but I wanted to post something today so this is the best I got for now.


	3. Chapter Three

So here is the last of the Who's More Likely questions. I was actually planning to post part three of Your Angel today but it is taking longer than I was expecting so I am uploading this instead. Hope you enjoy!

//x//

31\. Who is more likely sext the other?

They don't do that very much after moving in together but when they do it's normally Jack to tease Mark.

32\. Who teared up more at their wedding vows?

They both cried but it was Mark who cried first when he realized that Jack was actually marrying him and that the Irishman was finally going to be his.

33\. Who is more likely to prank the other?

Jack and Ashe like pranking Mark together as a father-daughter activity. They had to stop when they snuck up on Mark and scared him while he was playing a horror game, which his reaction from almost caused his camera to get broken.

34\. Who is more likely to sneak into the shower with the other?

Mark does because he likes to see how embarrassed Jack gets even after they have been together so long.

35\. Who is more likely to reprimand the other for cursing in front their child?

Mark always reprimands Jack when he curses in front of Ashe especially when it is a particularly bad one but Mark is never to harsh about it because he knows he is guilty of it as well. However that changed when five year old Ashe learned the F-word. Then the cussing stopped almost altogether. (To the best of their abilities anyway)

36\. Who is more likely to get emotional over getting a new game?

Jack gets more excited when he gets new games and Mark just watches with a grin as his husband hops around the room with a grin plastered on his face.

37\. Who is more likely to reveal their relationship on a live stream?

Mark because he likes people knowing that Jack is his and his alone but he wouldn't say anything without Jack's permission.

38\. Who is more likely to play with their kid's toys?

When Ashe was still a toddler, Jack once caught Mark sitting in the living room where he had been cleaning up her spilled toys, playing with a little bear who squeaked when squeezed. Jack had just grinned and watched as his husband continued squeezing the bear until he noticed Jack was there and pretended he had just been putting the toy away.

39\. Who is more likely to keep something from the other?

Neither of them keep many secrets but there are a few things that are just father-daughter confidential.

40\. Who is more likely to fall asleep with their child cradled to their chest?

They both fell asleep often with a child cradled to their chest but for Jack it was Ashe who he would fall asleep with on the couch or pass out in front of his computer with her already asleep in his lap and for Mark it was their second child, Sam, who he found himself falling asleep holding more often.

41\. Who is more likely to wake the other up in the middle of the night for kisses?

Mark wakes Jack up more often because after staying up playing horror games or really any game he stays up playing, all Mark really wanted was Jack's attention and cuddles, and just maybe kisses if he can get them.

42\. Who is more likely to wake the other one up to take care of the crying baby?

It depends on the baby. Once Ashe woke up in the middle of the night nobody could calm her except Mark, even though when she was awake she clung to Jack. Sam however would only let Jack put him to bed or rock him back to sleep.

43\. Who Is more likely to get handsy in public?

More often than not it's Jack but it's never fully in public and never very often. 

44\. Who is more likely to surprise the other with a dog? 

Mark always seemed to the reason whenever they got a new animal around the house, not that Jack minded because they never had more than three at a time and the dogs loved the kids, especially the puppy Buttercup.

45\. Who would be more likely to write fanfiction about the two of them together?

Neither of them really do much but Mark has tried his hand at a few cute ones which Jack loves reading when Mark isn't looking. Or at least when he thinks Mark isn't looking.

46\. Who is more likely to suggest watching holiday movies around the holidays?

Jack likes curling up around Christmas on the couch with the kids perched on their legs and staying up late on Halloween in Mark's arms watching scary movies as the kids sleep.

47\. Who tried to teach their children to cook?

Jack taught both the kids because he wanted to and they asked. Mark chose to ingore the fact he was later scrbbing crusty batter off the counter.

48\. Who is more likely to text sweet things to each other?

They both send their fair share of teeth rotting cute texts but Mark's always managed to warm up Jack's heart and make him remember why he fell in love with that lovable idiot.

49\. Who gave their child the talk?

They both did but they ended up kore embarassed when fifteen hear old Ashe told them everything she already knew about the birds and the bees, which happened to be everything. Sam, they never gave the talk to as Ashe beat them to it on Sam's fourteenth birthday.

50\. Who is more likely to randomly kiss the other not matter the time or place?

Jack who once even kissed Mark in front of millions of fans at a convention shortly after their marriage had been annouced.


End file.
